<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why did we agree to host game night? by PhenomenalBrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750535">Why did we agree to host game night?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat'>PhenomenalBrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dansen Dinner dates [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Army, F/F, Flashbacks, Gamenight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buckle in for dinner, Game nights and story time with Kelly and Alex.</p>
<p>Tw for mentions of death</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dansen Dinner dates [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why did we agree to host game night?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>WHY DID WE AGREE TO HOST GAME NIGHT?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>( Dansen Dinner dates series)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By: PhenomenalBrat </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did we agree to host this get together again? " Alex complained as she finished setting up the extended table for game night and dinner. " And why are we cooking? Can't we just order take out "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Well first of all you volunteered to host gamenight here remember? You said you were tired or watching Kara and Lena act like love struck oblivious morons and you'd rather have game night here than at Karas."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" okay but...theyre...stupid. They made up and hugged and cried and now they spend half their time staring at each other and the other half acting like, shy catholic school girl and the other half going on dates that neither realizes are dates. I'm just so tired."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You need to let them figure that out on their own like adults okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine. They're still stupid. Alex agreed as she moves into the kitchen. "What are we making anyways?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We?" Kelly teased</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see. This is my que to help right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm keeping it simple. I'm doing my moms fried chicken recipe, baked macaroni and cheese, and green beans."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Baked macaroni? Isn't that overkill?" I have instant macaroni in the cabinets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alex," Kelly explained as she stared a combination of seasonings into the flour she planned to use on the chicken, "instant macaroni is for kids. Besides, Val taught me this shortcut for baked mac and cheese.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mention of Val pulled Alex attention. Kelly rarely had spoken about her ex. The memory or her passing still remained a lingering emotional scar though the wound had long ago healed, she didn't press for details about the past unless Kelly offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's no shortcut to bake mac and cheese." Alex complained teasingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In most things in life there are no shortcuts, but baked mac and cheese is an exception" Kelly stated as if she was quoting a scripture while she continued preparing the flour and seasoning. "Just a joke Val use to say."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Welcome to Fort Lewis. You have been stationed here for varying periods of time. While you are here, you are expected to conduct yourselves with dignity and honor and follow basic rules. Punctuality is an expectation not a suggestion. My name is Sergeant Valhid. Know it and learn it well. I run a tight ship." Val's voice carried over the group of gathered soldiers lined up in front of her, as she spoke in that clear abrupt way that military people have of projecting their voices, that is distinctively not yelling.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes Sergeant" the mixed crowd of gathered soldiers replied back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Val's eyes roamed over the group quickly examining each one and assessing before passing on to the next. Most averted their eyes. She expected this tho. She continued her assessment before reaching soft brown eyes that, instead of averting or shifting away, seem to calmly look back at her. No defiance, no anger just calm assessment; Olsen, she mentally noted to herself as she double checked the call sheet she held on a clipboard, finding herself surprisingly impressed with the younger woman. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Many of you have yet to become the person you need to be to survive and serve this country. There are no short cuts tho," She explained. "Now then you are dismissed. Return here after lunch for weapons evaluation and training.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As the group dispersed she noticed Olsen momentarily turned herself to look back at her, as if she had forgotten something before heading off. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you guys kinda hit it off on day one huh?" Alex asked, feeling the twinge of jealousy mixed with curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. I don't know. I guess I kinda pinged her gaydar or maybe she pinged mine." Kelly tried explaining. " It's not like we just jumped each other out of nowhere or anything. We just…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Got to know each other" Alex finished the sentence for Kelly who seemed to be struggling with the right words unusually. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Remember to cut the green beans into 3rds." Kelly reminded Alex, who pulled out the chopping board.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I still don't see why we couldn't just get the canned green beans" Alex complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want good food or Quick food" Kelly asked. The question itself was a trap her mother had used on her many times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-" Alex paused, "actually that question is a trick"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good answer"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you were saying…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" oh yeah. Well...you know how I told you before that I wasn't exactly on the closet but I wasn't exactly out either…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. You said you were kinda…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My mom knew. She could always tell. And my brother sorta knew too but I wasn't really out-out. And well Val really...She wasn't my first girlfriend but yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How did you too get together exactly? " Alex was genuinely curious and the twinge of Jealousy was dampened by her desire to hear anything Kelly felt comfortable sharing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well our friendship, I guess really kicked into high gear after I came out to her. Although. I guess I didn't so much, come out…more like, she already knew"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Wait. What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was drunk off my ass and had gone through this… I don't  know...phase of like trying to see if, maybe I wasn't gay, So I started seeing this guy sorta, but more cause other people said he was cute. I was never really interested in him and I think Val knew that before I did."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why don't you talk to me!" Jason yelled. Frustration laced his every word as he paced the hard, wooden floor in front of Kelly who sat on the green plush sofa watching him vent his frustration. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Jason-" Kelly struggled to articulate the words that would explain something,  she was having trouble fully explaining to herself at the moment. "Jason, listen. We've been drifting apart for a while now and You know that as well as I do."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You've been pulling away. " He shot back accusingly. He wasn't wrong though. Kelly could barely bring herself to go through the perfunctory show of acting out a relationship because even she knew her heart wasn't in it. "There's someone else isn't there?" He asked, stopping his pacing and looking right at her now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm not cheating on you." Kelly stated, calmly. The meer accusation was insulting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>" Then what-"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"There's no spark or anything between us!" Kelly finally blurted out abruptly unfiltered. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She paused seeing the reality of her words finally hitting him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I wanted to convince myself that I was someone that I'm not and I walked into a relationship knowing it wasn't what I wanted but...I don't know… I'm finally being honest. "</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jason starred at her as she spoke; His face shifting between anger, confusion and heartbreak. "What exactly are you saying? Cause I thought the past year meant something to you like it did to me!" His voice elevated as his frustration and feelings of betrayal built up."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kelly could feel a headache forming as tears stung her eyes. She hated having to be the one to end things. There was no way to do it without hurting him. "Jason. I'm doing this because I care about you. Dragging this relationship out while we both just feel increasingly empty inside, isn't helping. Lying and trying to firce myself into this relationship is just hurting me inside" Kelly confessed finally</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She paused, steeling herself for what she said next." I'm Gay...and I knew that and I guess just tried to-"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're Gay!? You waited an entire year playing with my feelings, just-!" Jason cut himself off mid rant. "You know kel, I'm not even mad. I just need to go. I can't do this." His voice was hollow as he snatched his jacket off the hook by the door and tossed his copy of the Key Kelly had given him on to the floor on his way out the apartment door.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A good 40 minutes passed before Kelly wiped her eyes. She breathed a sigh or relief. She had finally told him the truth. The weight that had sat in the pit of her stomach was gone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>KNOCK KNOCK</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rising from the couch, she strolled across the floor to check the peephole before pulling open the door. Val stood there on a dark wash pair of old blue jeans with a red flannel shirt tucked in and button most of the way up, covered by an old leather jacket.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey. I came by to check on you," Val explained running her hands through her dark brown hair to sweep it out of her face."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kelly stepped back, moving to Let Val in. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You check on all your soldiers like this?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just the ones, who are friends"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You have friends?" Questioned teasingly trying to make herself seem less stressed than she had been.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ha ha...I was worried. That guy you dated or whatever came into the bar down by the base mad as hell, ranting about... something. I figured I should check on you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"So?" She Questioned expectantly as she followed Kelly to the couch."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"We broke up."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"About time. You didn't even like that dude.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I-How did you-?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey." Val assured  Kelly as she pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair as Kelly found herself crying again, out of pure stress relief, " Your secrets are safe with me. Okay?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was all pretty intense and heavy" Kelly explained as she dropped the next 3 pieces of chicken into the mini deep fryer she had bought the other day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And she just knew, without you having to say anything?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Yeah. She's amazing." Kelly smiled fondly remembering. " I learned so much about myself from Val. She would have loved you Alex."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I get the feeling the admiration would have been mutual. So, what's this shortcut for Baked Mac and cheese."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh right. We just need a can of chicken soup and like 10 sheets of cheese and the mac and cheese.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This doesn't sound like a short cut."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" You just have to trust me." Kelly instructed, gesturing for a glass bowl. "Mac and cheese is basically comfort food…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>KNOCK KNOCK </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kelly. Please open the door. I know you're in there. Val's voice carried through the door.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey. What are you doing here," Kelly asked confused as she opened the door so they didn't have to talk through it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The lingering tension from their argument the night before at the bar hung between them in the air. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>" I didn't wanna leave things like that."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kelly shifted out of the way gesturing to invite Val in.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tala ,listen " Kelly began explaining, using Val's first name, which startled her friend. Kelly was one of the few people who ever really used it. " There nothing-" Kelly began as she sat down on the sofa.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't do that. We can't get anywhere if we're not honest with each other. Please. Talk to me." Val requested, even holding up the bowl of baked macaroni she had brought as a comfort offering. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sorry. I was-"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't be sorry. " Val told her sitting down on the couch close to kelly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I just kissed you out of nowhere. I don't- I dont know what's going on with me. Maybe the beer and the music and the dancing just-"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>" Hey. I didn't exactly stop you." Val pointed out," I didn't want to stop you." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>" What does that mean Ta?" Kelly asked as she stood from the couch fired up with frustration as she paced the floor. " You pull me close. You pull away. "</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't wanna take advantage of you." Val whispered sounding unsure of her own words as she stood from the couch, grabbing Kelly's hand to pause her incessant pacing. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"And what if I want you too?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kelly…" Val whispered as she leaned in to kiss the younger women in front of her. Her hand sweeping Kelly's hair back as she guided Kelly back, pressing her against the wall and deepening the kiss,  wanting to savour every second of this. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kelly hands pulled at the buttons  of the blue button Val wore, untucking it from her jeans and drawing Val closer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ta, please" she practically begged as Val shifted from teasing and kissing her lips, to nips and bites along her neck, drawing gasps and breathless moans from her. She'd never felt wanting like this before, her whole body tingling with anticipation as Val whispered in her ear, " fuck you're so damn beautiful, Cant tell you how many times I've  pictured this…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Across the room by the couch, the bowl of Mac and cheese sat forgotten and abandoned…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow" Alex nodded. "That's...so did you ever try the mac and cheese?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly laughed then. " Yes. Later of course. My mom didn't raise me to waste a meal after all." Kelly joked."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kelly-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This must be so weird for you. Hearing all this about my-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" You know. I'll admit, I felt a twinge of jealousy hearing about the past but everyone has a past. Actually flattered that you feel able to share anything with me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Kelly just starred at her girlfriend, falling in love with her all over again. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" Kelly asked, though it came out more like a statement rather than a question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. But I do enjoy hearing it" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex turned the electric skillet down low to let the green beans simmer and stepped over to the side of the counter where Kelly stood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We make a good team…now, where is my thank you kiss"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your thank you kiss?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Reward me for my efforts maam" Alex stated as she leaned in to kiss Kelly, feeling her girlfriend smile into the kiss. Kelly hand playfully pulled at Alex short locks, drawing her closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "You know, we still have time before the others get here. I know-" Alex tease Kelly, whispering sinful ideas into her ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Omg! " Nias voice cut through the moment, shocking Alex. She immediately grabbed a knife, turning to see what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the heck? How did-?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kara let us in. She's over there helping Lena with bags." Nia explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We saw nothing. We weren't even looking" Brainy blurted out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you all we should have knocked" Lena stated, walking up with a bottle of Gentleman Jack whiskey in one hand and her phone in the other. The bags had been left by the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara, pulled out 3 games and turned. "What did i miss?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing your innocent eyes needed to see." Nia quipped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Remind me to change the locks" Alex told Kelly as she strolled across the room to get the Whiskey from Lena's hands. " And remind me not to agree to host game night again. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FIN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>